Stargate and the Millennium Items
by Triforcedogg
Summary: From the self proclaimed king of originality come the first ever Stargate/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, for those of you familiar with the Stargate SG-1 series the story takes place during the sixth season


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Stargate SG-1 series. THIS IS YOUR FIRST, LAST, AND ONLY DISCLAIMER!  
  
This Chapter has been re-uploaded because I didn't know that Isis was a girl, not a boy.  
  
Stargate and the Millennium Items Chapter One: Acceptance  
  
SGC (Stargate command) 1105 hours  
  
The entire SG-1 team was assembled. In front of them was a scroll which was pretty old. Everyone was looking at General Hammond. He called them here because Jonas Quinn called them here because he had translated the scroll which was found in a buried temple in the same location where the stargate was found. "You guys won't believe this," he started, "but I think this scroll explains how our ancestors got the Gou'ald to leave Earth, it's over 3,000 years old so it coincides with the timeline. Here's what it says:  
  
A great pharaoh named Yugiahmoh led a rebellion against those who would suppress his peoples. The evil ones had a form of magic that the fake Ra called the magic of logic but the pharaoh and seven others had their own magic. With the eight items of the shadow games in their possession they quickly cut through the false god's followers and they left. Soon after the ring between worlds was buried and the eight items were given to the wisest of them to hide and put under guard to await the time they were to be needed again.  
  
"I believe these items are still on Earth, most likely still in Egypt," said Teal'c.  
  
"I'll send a research team to Egypt as soon as possible to look for them but there isn't a single clue except for this," said Hammond.  
  
"Why don't we start at the site to see if whoever left the scroll also left other kinds of clues," suggested Samantha.  
  
"But what if some of these items have been found?" asked Jack.  
  
"If their as strong as the scroll says then we better pray that the ones who have found them are good people," Hammond said solemnly. "Does anyone have anything to add? Very well then, dismissed."  
  
Everyone in the room shuffled out, Jonas and Sam went to their respective quarters and Jack and Teal'c went to have a few games of duel monsters in the mess hall. If they only knew their lives would soon revolve around the game.  
  
Duelist Land Tokyo 1:00 PM  
  
Seven of eight friends who all had millennium items were in the food court. They were all at a round table. First was Yugi Moto, the owner of the Millennium Puzzle, he had also had a growth spurt and was now about five foot nine. To his left was Joey who had the Millennium Scale, an item that was never wrong about known facts, but only if the user had taken in the information at some point. Then there was Tristan, the owner of the Millennium Rod, it picked him after Malik was killed while trying to kill Yugi, he and Joey have been friends since before they even met Yugi, which was over five years ago. Next was Seto Kaiba, the new owner of the Millennium Eye, although the others didn't really think he was the most trustworthy holder for it he had already decided not to use it's power unless it was serious. Next was Bakura the holder of the Millennium ring an item that can remove a person's soul from their body. Then there was Mia, the owner of the lost eighth Millennium item, the Millennium Staff, a weapon of mass destruction. The last person at the table was Tea, who had the Millennium Bangle.  
  
They were waiting for Isis the holder of the Millennium Tauk, an item that allowed her to walk through the corridors of a person's mind. She suddenly appeared and sat down between Mai and Tea.  
  
"Why did you call us here?" asked Yugi.  
  
"To tell you the real reason that the Millennium items were sealed away."  
  
"We already know why they were sealed away, they nearly destroyed the world," Joey said before he thought as usual.  
  
"That is only half true," said Isis, ignoring Joey's outburst, "Three thousand Years ago, before they were sealed away they saved the world. If the eight people who were using the items then failed, then the world would have been destroyed. There was a race from another planet who took on the persona of the gods. But the pharaoh who put the power of the shadow games into the Millennium items found that small fact out. With the help of seven of his closest friends he made Ra leave Earth forever. He then had his best friend, one of my ancestors, seal up all the items until they were needed again. He also had the false gods gate between world buried. The American Military currently has it. For the past 3,000 years they have been dormant until they found their way into our possession just recently. I want to you seven to come back with me to learn how to control your items properly, because if the false gods return , Earth will need us."  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Tomorrow, meet me here tomorrow at noon."  
  
"I'll be here," said Kaiba.  
  
"Count me in," said Joey.  
  
"I go where my friends go," Tristan said.  
  
"I got nothing better to do so I might as well," said Mai.  
  
"I'm not about to let you guys ditch me," said Tea.  
  
"Then it's settled tomorrow we leave for Cairo. You should go home and pack."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
The next day, Yugi and his friends were waiting for Isis to return to take them to Cairo, where the Millennium Temple was. They were surprised when Isis entered the food court through one of the elevators to the Duelist Land hotel rooms. It turns out Kaiba gave her a room for the night seeing as it was only a Tuesday.  
  
"I hope you guys have everything you'll need, we won't be back for a few months." After every double-checked their bags and made sure they had all their monster cards, or in Kaiba's case thirty of every card ever made except a few of the one of a kind cards, they all said yes and Isis instructed them in how to create portals. Yugi was the first to succeed seeing as he had his item the longest, with the exceptoin of Isis. Shortly afterwards the other six succeeded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Cairo, Egypt Three Months Later  
  
The SG-1 team was asked by General Hammond to go to Egypt to help Jonas's team to learn the whereabouts of the eight items. They were in civilian clothing so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, especially Teal'c who had a gold symbol embedded into his forehead. But that wasn't anything a bandanna couldn't fix. They were currently walking through a Cairo marketplace on a small break. What they have learned was that the eight items were sealed in the Millennium Temple which is hidden somewhere under Cairo. They had been out for about an hour now and they were about to go back to their hotel for the rest of the evening when Jack spotted something. A blond woman with a gold Gou'ald staff weapon was entering into a small shop. He called the rest of his team and they got their weapons ready, just in case it was a trap.  
  
The inside of the shop was old. It was what looked like a magic shop. In the back corner of the room was stairs that went into the basement. Quietly they all descended down it and at the bottom were they found a temple that could only be described as ancient Egyptian. At the far end of the temple there were eight people. They stopped as soon as they noticed the intruders. All eight of them took defensive positions and so did the SG-1 team.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the Egyptian man in the turban, the one who they will later know as Isis.  
  
"We simply wanted to know why that woman had a Gou'ald staff weapon," said Teal'c.  
  
The man with the gold eye whispered something to the first man. "My friend tells me you are one of the stargate teams. He also tells me you are looking for the millennium items, well look no further, welcome to the Millennium Temple. I am Isis, protector of the temple."  
  
"Well that explains how you know about the stargate, but the SGC is a classified US secret, how do you know about it?" asked Samantha.  
  
"We have our ways," said the young man with spiked hair.  
  
"And you are?" asked O'niel.  
  
"He's Yugi Moto, the current holder of the rank of King of Duelists. You have been missing for the last three months," said Jonas.  
  
"I remember now, you play that dumb game that these three have found so addictive," said Samantha.  
  
"That dumb game as you call it, is what the Ancient Egyptians called the shadow games," said Mia in her usual arrogant tone.  
  
"Hold on you guys lets not fight," said Isis. "You want our help in the fight against the Gou'ald, right?"  
  
"We want the items not you eight," said Jack in his trademark sarcastic tone.  
  
"It doesn't work that way. The items pick their user, not the other way around," said Yugi.  
  
"Okay then, why don't you guys come with us?" asked Jack.  
  
"Sir, we can't do that," said Samantha  
  
"Just wait right here you guys, I wan't to have a talk about the rest of my team," said Jack. The team separated and began discussing. "What harm will it do to bring them back to the base, Sam? They already know about the Stargate." Jonas and Teal'c agreed with him on the matter, Jonas thought Jack had the best reasoning and Teal'c thought they would be a great asset seeing as they can use the items and don't need any training on them. Sam reluctantly agreed. Jack walked up to them and asked them for their help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
One week later  
  
General Hammond was debriefing the team and trying to figure out why they would even think about bringing back eight civilians, three of which were of a celebrity status. The more cynical part of his mind added that they had been missing for three months. But still, they did know about the stargate, Isis knew enough about the Gou'ald, and maybe the items did hold power. He was looking at the twelve others in the debriefing room while judging whether or not he should allow the eight people to remain or make them leave. "This meeting is over, come back at 0900 hours tomorrow and I'll give you my decision. In the meantime you eight are confined to the mountain. Dismissed!"  
  
Everyone shuffled out of the crowded room. Yugi and Joey went to find a nice big room where they could hold a shadow game, for trainig purposes. Tea, Mia, and Sam went to one of the rec rooms. Everyone else went to have a few duels in the mess hall, where just about every person on the base went to waste their breaks playing a few games. Kaiba, when everyone realized who he was, was swarmed with challengers. The same thing went for Bakura, and Joey. But Isis just wandered around to familiarize herself witht the base's layout.  
  
General Hammond was in his office when on of the guards called him and told him he might want to come to the training rooms. When he arrived there he saw a large bubble which was mostly black with a haze of light purple and navy blue energy swirling around it like fog hugging the ground. He was told that there were already three attempts to enter the bubble but the volunteers just came out without even entering it. SG-1 arrived there with six of the item holders.  
  
"Where's Yugi and Joey?" asked Jack.  
  
"They're having a shadow game," Tea.  
  
"A shadow game? Really? Where?" asked Jonas.  
  
"In there," Tristan pointed to the bubble.  
  
"How's that possible?" asked Sam.  
  
"The Millennium Items can open up a rift between demensions and create a bubble of space which is a part of the shadow realm," explained Bakura.  
  
"Is there any way we can get in there?" ask Hammond.  
  
"Yes," said Isis, "just follow me." She held out the Millennium Tauk and the part of the bubble in front of her opened up. "Hurry up if you coming." Everyone entered the bubble, even the guards.  
  
In the middle of the room was what looked like a Duel Monster's holograohic field made out of pure light. And there was a real Dark Magician and a real Red-eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"O'Neil, aren't those Duel Monsters?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Yes, but how could this be happening?"  
  
"You didn't think Duel Monsters was as new as you thought did you?" asked Isis. "It use to be a game that the most powerful people in Egypt played. But a pharoah saw the games as a way to fight the Gou'ald." One big explosion later the duel was over and Yugi had won, that was when the bubble vanished and the room was restored to it's original state and all the craters in the floor were fixed.  
  
"Can you create the creatures outside of the realm?" asked the general.  
  
"Yes," said Bakura, "and with all the training we have recieved in the past six months we do it quite easily."  
  
"Very well then, welcome to the team."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Hope you guys like my story so far. This story, like all my other stories, has completely original ideas. 


End file.
